Degenerative disorders of the cardiovascular system result in premature morbidity and mortality in the elderly. Through the five components of the CNRU (core laboratory facilities, pilot/feasibility projects, new investigator training, professional and general educational programs, and nutritional support services) , we will explore the relationship of diet to disorders of the cardiovascular system and degenerative disorders of the elderly that track with cardiovascular disease. Specifically, this CNRU will focus on the impact of dietary intakes of calcium and lipids and their metabolism on the occurrence and/or treatment of hypertension (including alcohol-induced hypertension), hyperlipidemia, toxic nephropathy, cataract formation, and type II diabetes. Utilizing the resources of four established research programs (two dedicated solely to nutrition research) at the Oregon Health Sciences University, we propose a five-year program of scientific investigation and research training. This collaborative plan unites investigators from the departments of Medicine (Nephrology; Endocrinology, Metabolism, and Clinical Nutrition; Cardiology), Ophthalmology, Medical Psychology, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Cell Biology, and Surgery who are committed to clinical and basic science research related to common disorders in the older population. Their particular expertise in calcium and lipid metabolism will serve as the base for a multidisciplinary effort unique in its objectives to explore the relationships among hypertension, hyperlipidemia, cataracts, type II diabetes, and alcohol abuse in the older population. The clinical studies include epidemiologic and intervention studies; the basic investigations will utilize experimental models, organ preparations, and cellular and subcellular techniques. Core facilities in biostatistics and nutrient assessment, hormone and mineral metabolism, lipid metabolism, cell Ca2+, and vascular physiology will serve to facilitate the proposed collaborative pilot projects, the research training, and the investigative programs of the Nutrition Support Service. The administrative core will coordinate these activities as well as the nutrition education of students and health professionals, and will sustain and expand established public information activities reflecting the research focus of this CNRU.